


Safe

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Oliver has a nightmare and Felicity is there for him





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in over a year. So nervous about posting this. It's also my first Olicity fic. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome!

_ Focus. Breathe. Find them. _

 

_ William… _

 

_ Felicity… _

 

_ Leaves rustling, branches snapping, heavy panicked footsteps the the underbrush. All of these sounds leave him frustrated because fear has him frozen in place. Think, dammit! He tries to calm his heartbeat so he can focus….There! His body is already moving westward at William’s gasp. He trips over a root, stumbling as Felicity yells out- _

 

_ “William, RUN!” _

 

_ Faster, Oliver….. _

* * *

 

 

Felicity’s eyes snap open at an unknown sound, her pulse is pounding as adrenaline floods her body. Her chest is already heaving as she tries to locate the hidden threat in the darkened room. She’s frozen in place, not wanting to let whatever, whoever know that she is awake.

 

‘Get a grip,’ she repeats over and over silently. Logically, she knows it’s safe, her heart however is only thinking of five things.

 

_ Focus. Breathe. Protect. _

 

_ William…. _

 

_ Oliver _ ….

 

‘Oliver!” she yelps.

 

Her left hand  is quickly flicking the switch on the lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow that is eliminating the shadows from the room. Her right hand is searching for Oliver and she flinches as she finds his hand, gripping and twisting the sheets under him. The tension in his corded muscles have her rolling over and sitting up quickly, her heart knocking loudly as she sees the grimace on his face, eyes squeezed shut, sweat glistening lightly over his face and chest. 

 

“Oliver?” she whispers softly trying to wake him. She can hear him in her ear reprimanding her about this. He’s told her time and again, if he’s having a nightmare she is supposed to get as far from him as possible, because if he hurts her he would never be able forgive himself. What he still doesn’t understand though, is she could never leave him when his is trapped in his own mind, because she would never forgive herself. It’s always been her fear that one of these nightmares will take him from her and she can’t have that.

 

She grits her teeth with determination, she places a shaking hand on his chest. “Oliver, you’re safe. Will’s safe, I’m safe.”

 

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as he sobs out- “Felicity!”

* * *

 

 

_ He’s getting closer, he can hear William cry out wanting Felicity to run with him when suddenly everything goes silent. The silence scares him with a ferocity that leaves him shaking. Nothing good ever comes from silence like this. It feels as if time has all but stopped and to many memories are running through his head. He can’t fail them! NOT them! _

 

_ Suddenly, the silence is shattered as a single gunshot rings out, dropping him to his knees, his heart in his throat as Diaz calls out to his son. _

 

_ “It’s over William. You might as well come out. Your dad won’t save you and Felicity, well Felicity is gone now.” _

* * *

 

 

Felicity jumps violently as Oliver emits a wail that sounds inhuman, “NOOOOOOOOO!” His whole body is now as taut as the string on his bow, that Felicity is worried that he’ll truly hurt himself and that this time the nightmare will win. 

 

Slowly and softly she starts talking, running her hands over his face and chest, down his arms, repeating the same things over and over again. “I’m safe, Oliver. I’m safe, come back to me. Please, come back to me!”

_______

 

_ Bullets raining all around them, shattering glass, he throws himself over Felicity shielding her as much as he can. This can’t be happening, this is the happiest day of his life. She said yes. _

 

_ He’s barely keeping it together as he pulls her limp body from the limo. The blood running from her mouth has him sobbing, “Please, no. Keep breathing baby. Stay with me please.” _

* * *

 

 

She can’t help the tears from falling now as she sees the tears leaking from Oliver’s closed eyes. Nothing she is doing is helping him right now.

* * *

 

 

_ Being trapped here, he knows time is running out. The mixture of lack of oxygen and the gas is latching on to him and his strength is waning. He just wants her to know, he loves her, has never stopped loving her.  _

 

_ Seeing her dangle from his grip in the elevator shaft, has his heart knocking in his chest so hard that he is sure that it will burst from his chest.  _

 

_ “Oliver! You have to let me go!” she cries out. _

* * *

 

 

**“NO!”** she yells out suddenly. After everything they have been through, she will not lose him. Not like this. All thoughts of reason go out the door as she shifts to her knees, she quickly places one knee on the other side of him as she straddles his upper thighs. She doesn’t think about how he could wake up suddenly, trapped in a flashback and possibly end her life. All she can think of is saving him from his past. “Oliver! Wake up! I need you to wake up! Please! Please, don’t leave me!” 

 

The tears are falling faster and they are dropping onto his chest, she feels his heartbeat racing under her hand, and has never felt so scared before.

* * *

 

_ He twitches as he lies on the cold concrete, body bruised and bloodied, he looks up as Reaper bends down to smirk at him. Habit has him rubbing a small circle on this thumb, wishing it was his bow he held in his hands. _

 

_ “I have a message for you,” Reaper grins smugly. “Diaz found your family.” _

 

_ Oliver shakes his head violently and in true Arrow fashion, he grits out “NO!” _

 

_ “Your wife is dead,” he laughs. “Felicity is gone.” _

 

_ His eyelids flutter shut at the pain he feels. He knows Reaper isn’t lying, he can see the truth plain as day. He failed her. Everything slows down and it feels like he is drowning, the world is muted around him and he can hear his name being called out, muffled like it’s underwater. The drops against his chest are warm and he slowly just wants to let it pull him under. Just as he decides to surrender, he hears one word.   _

 

“ **Fight!”**

* * *

 

“ **Fight!”**

 

**“ Damn you! Fight! Don’t you dare leave me now!”** Felicity is yelling now fiercely, unconsciously she slaps her hand down against his chest.

 

_ “Fe-li-city,”  _ he breathes out. Consciousness is returning, he can feel his body and there’s a heaviness over his legs that has him tense, until he hears soft sobs. He loosens his grip on the sheets slowly and moves his hands to her thighs. “Fe-li-city,” he murmurs.

 

She’s sobbing so hard that she everything is blurry, but awareness creeps slowly into her brain at the feel of his callused hands on her thighs. “Oliver!”

 

“I’m okay, I’m here,” he says softly. He knows his voice is gritty, a part of him is still trying to escape the nightmare. “I’m…. Felicity,” his tone goes deeper as anger and fear start to battle within him. “What. Are. You. Doing.” his voice whiplike.

 

She tries to look sorry and feels a little embarrassed at the girly “Eep!” that has escaped her throat.

 

“You are supposed to get as far away from me as possible, when I have a nightmare, you know this,” he says eyes narrowing in on her own watery gaze. 

 

She takes a deep shuddering breath, anger she can deal with. Anger is better than the utter desperation she has heard from his voice tonight. She leans down, resting her chin in the middle of his chest. She licks her lips softly and says the only thing she can think of to lighten his mood.

 

“Remember…..I’m glue baby.”

 


End file.
